Como conocí al verdadero izaya
by yukii04
Summary: tras un accidente, shizuo entra en la cabeza de izaya y conoce a todas las personalidades que lo componen... sakuraya, hibiya, psyche y roppi. shizaya lemmon.
Durarara no es de mi propiedad, las personalidades de Izaya tampoco.

Titulo basado en como conocí a vuestra madre.

Lemmon yaoi.

 **Como conocí al verdadero izaya.**

-¿dónde estoy?- dice confundido el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro. Cayó en un profundo sueño luego de una pelea con Izaya a tal punto que luego de un golpe ambos cayeron en un vacío de oscuridad.

Shizuo se levantó del suelo y vio un lugar en el que nunca había estado, era oscuro y lleno de caminos de tierra flotantes, perecía tan surreal.

-¿hola?- pregunta en vano y suspira al notar la falta de respuesta. Camina hacia uno de los puentes.

 _-no sé a dónde va, pero no puede ser peor que esto-_ piensas caminando por la tierra violeta.

-¿shitsuo?- oye una voz y gira para encontrar de donde proviene. Ve a Izaya, pero vestido con un kimono rosa y blanco, aguanta una risita y ve como él frunce el ceño.- no, eres shizuo-

-oye pulga ¿Qué haces vestido así?- pregunta acercándose a él.

-no soy pulga, shizuo-san, soy sakuraya—corrigió con una suave sonrisa.

-claro, como digas- no le cree ante el perecido indiscutible con su enemigo.

-en serio, soy la parte más fina de Izaya-san—dice tranquilo provocando un cosquilleo en la nuca del actual rubio.- estas en la cabeza de Izaya-san-

-¿a-a que te refieres?- tartamudea ante la impresión.

-por el golpe caíste en su cabeza, ahora están los dos inconscientes en la acera- dijo el pelinegro amigable.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- preguntas confundido.

-sakuraya- corre el flequillo de su rostro y deja ver un número "3" escrito con verde.

-¿y eso?- pregunta shizuo señalando el número.

-soy la tercera parte de Izaya que tiene más importancia- toca con delicadeza su brazo ante la atenta mirada del inquilino.- creo que debes conocer a las otras tres.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que el suelo pasó a llenarse de pintitas doradas, en ese momento, sakuraya dijo que no podía avanzar más, pues no se llevaba bien con la siguiente personalidad. Shizuo continúo caminando hasta ver un gran caballo blanco con otro Izaya vestido de dorado con capa y corona sobre él.

-bienvenido, soy hibiya, el rey, el mejor de los izaya´s, alábame y no te decapitaré- se presentó el pelinegro.

-¿y tú que eres? ¿El narcisista o algo por el estilo?- preguntó el rubio acercándose a él.

-que mal chiste, narcisista soy, pero con justificación, mírame, soy perfecto- dijo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-de acuerdo, como quieras, sakuraya dijo que debía ver a todos los izaya´s antes de salir de acá así que…- intentó pasar al lado de él pero el pelinegro bajó del caballo y se plantó en frente del rubio.

-¿acaso no quieres pasar más tiempo con el mejor de los izaya´s?- otra sonora carcajada sonó haciendo que shizuo se tapara los oídos por la corta distancia.

-no, la verdad sakuraya me cae mejor- dijo rodeándolo para irse.

-pero soy el número dos ¿cómo no puedes quererme?, sin el uno seria el dominante en la personalidad- movió su flequillo para dejar ver el número "2" escrito en verde.

-si… justamente por tu parte es que no me cae bien la pulga- dijo alejándose de él.

-pero todos nos quieren aunque sea un poco cuando nos conocen- dijo saludando con la mano.

No contestó, solo siguió su camino hasta llegar a un lugar muy colorido, era igual que los demás pero el suelo era rosa oscuro y había flores creciendo en la tierra. Shizuo logro divisar al siguiente Izaya a lo lejos, vestido de blanco con rosa. El pelinegro estaba sentado de espaldas a él cortando flores celestes y tarareando una canción.

Shizuo lentamente se acercó a él y toco su hombro. Se esperaba cualquier reacción viniendo de Izaya, cualquiera menos esa. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó energéticamente gritando "shizu-chan" y se le colgó del cuello para comenzar a repartir besos en su rostro. El rubio al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar así que solo sostuvo la cintura de Izaya para que no caiga. Cuando el azabache le dio un pico en los labios, shizuo lo empujó lejos haciendo que este caiga al suelo con un puchero. El rubio, sonrojado, tapó su boca en un intento por cubrir tanto su expresión como el rojo de sus mejillas en vano.

-lo lamento- dijo el pelinegro cabizbajo- no eres solo tsugaru-chan… lo extraño- se levantó lentamente y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-emm… está bien ¿Quién es "tsugaru-chan"?- pregunta confundido pues sabe que pegarle a una personalidad de Izaya podría alterarlo en la realidad… podría dejarlo peor de lo que ya está.

-tsugaru-chan es la parte pura, calmada y paciente de shizu-chan—dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja el pelinegro.

-oh… ¿EH?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa de la confesión del otro.

-shizu-chan también tiene personalidades como iza-chan—dijo alegre y acercándose algo agachado al rubio- puedo presentártelos- le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando otro sonrojo en él.

-eh… no, gracias- dijo alejándose un poco.

-qué raro que no los conozcas, iza-chan entra bastante seguido a su cabeza, él nos organiza- se enderezo y movió su flequillo dejando ver el número "4"- yo soy el que menos autoridad tiene-

Si somos sinceros, para shizuo el pucherito que hizo Izaya se le hizo de lo más adorable, a tal punto que no se resistió a abrazarlo, ese Izaya generaba cariño.- si te hace sentir mejor, eres mi favorito-

-¿de veras?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con las manos en su pecho.

-de veras- contesto apretando el agarre de la cintura del otro y plantando un dulce beso en su nariz. Acto seguido, el pelinegro le dio otro beso en la boca, el cual shizuo correspondió dejándose llevar.

Shizuo sentía algo por Izaya, desde la preparatoria, pero el hecho que sea una pulga egocéntrica, jamás le permitía llegar más lejos que pensamientos lujuriosos o poco éticos con él. Además, sumado al egocentrismo y narcisismo del informante, también estaba el hecho de que ambos son hombres, y que no toda la sociedad de Japón ve eso como algo normal. A parte, tampoco conocía las preferencias sexuales del pelinegro, no hasta que conoció esta parte de su personalidad. Pensaba que estaba interesado en su asistente namie, pero al parecer la pulga también sentía algo por la bestia… cosa que ponía más interesante el estar en su cabeza.

-oye ¿a todas la personalidades de Izaya le gusto?- preguntó al cortar el beso momentáneo.

-sí, bueno, no todo tu, a cada parte nos gusta una parte tuya, solo a iza-chan le gusta por completo shizu-chan—dijo con un gesto pensativo a lo que shizuo respondió con media sonrisa.

-ya veo… hey, aunque me gustaría quedarme todo el día contigo, debo conocer al número uno para salir de aquí y ver a Izaya- de a poco, fue soltando el agarre con el pelinegro.

-oh, de acuerdo- dijo sin ganas.- hazle llegar a tsugaru-chan que lo extraño mucho-

-está bien, nos…-dijo comenzando a alejarse hasta que recordó algo y paró de caminar.- ¿tu nombre?-

-psyche- dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Luego de una larga caminata, mayor a las demás, logró llegar a un sitio casi tan oscuro como el abismo, había muchas notas pegadas en la tierra que se alzaba del suelo convirtiéndose en muchos caminos si fin, shizuo no entendía lo que decían pero supuso que alguien las había puesto, así que llegaría a algún lugar si las seguía.

Logró ver al otro y ultimo Izaya. El pelinegro vestido de negro y rojo hacia movimientos forzosos que shizuo no lograba descifrar que eran.

-¿tú que Izaya eres?- preguntó al parar a unos metros de su espalda.

-¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESOS LOCOS, YO NO SOY IZAYA!- gritó girando y dejando verlo por completo.

Marcas rojas en sus muñecas con sangre escurriéndose de ellas, un barbijo con una "x" dibujada en él, y lágrimas escurriéndose por la comisura de sus ojos.

-¿y quién eres?- preguntó atónito ante la imagen del pelinegro.

-roppi, solo roppi…- tragó saliva con dificultad- no eres tsukishima solo ¿no?-

-no, soy todo shizuo… ¿Cuál es tsukishima?- preguntó algo entristecido por ver la personalidad del Izaya predominante.

-¿Qué? Acaso… ¿no te conoces a ti mismo?- una sádica sonrisa adornó su rostro.- los humanos son tan patéticos-

-no conozco todas mis personalidades, me conozco entero- dijo algo enojado y confundido al escuchar el odio de roppi a la humanidad en general.

-tsk… tsuki es tu parte despistada, amable, tímida, asustadiza, insegura, torpe pero muy… muy adorable- dijo cabizbajo.

-y… ¿le quieres?- pregunta algo dudoso.

-CALLATE, claro… claro que le quiero- mueve su flequillo y deja ver el "1"- aunque él no está tanto fuera como yo-

-pero esta- dice serio.

-per—no puede terminar porque una voz lo interrumpe.

-shizu-chan tiene razón- Izaya aparece por detrás del rubio y pone una mano en su hombro- por algo nos gusta-

-iza…ya—dijo el pelinego confundido.

-nos vamos roppi- se acercó a él y le quitó el barbijo. En sus labios había heridas, pedacitos de hilo rojo que salían de ellos en señal de haber estado cosidos.- no te calles, necesito escucharte… nos vamos, pórtate bien con nuestro cuerpo.-

…

Izaya obligó a shizuo a acompañarlo a su departamento y al llegar lo sentó en el sofá y fue a la cocina. El pelinegro no habló en todo el camino, ignorando las preguntas del teñido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el informante se sentó a su lado poniendo sobre la mesa y sobre el tablero de ajedrez dos tazas con café. Juntó sus piernas con su pecho abrazándolas y escondiendo su rosto en las rodillas.

-shizu-chan, por favor no le digas a nadie lo que viste- dijo aunque con tristeza, con su tono habitual de voz.

-de acuerdo-

Izaya estaba preparado para razonar, suplicar y amenazar a shizuo pero al escuchar su respuesta quedó en shock y al reaccionar se sentó bien y acercándose a él comenzó a gritar…

-¡¿a qué te refieres?! ¡¿No le dirás a nadie sobre mis personalidades?! ¡¿Acaso no conociste a psyche?!-

Shizuo lo besó callando sus gritos y el informante no pudo hacer más que corresponder cerrando los ojos y rodeando su cuello con sus manos. El rubio lo tomó de la cintura y lo recostó sobre el sofá, comenzó a intensificar el beso y delinear el contorno de Izaya con sus manos. Al necesitar de aire, se separó de él, ambos estaban muy sonrojados y con la respiración agitada; el rubio comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello dejando alguna que otra marca.

Poco a poco la ropa fue dejada de lado por la búsqueda del calor ajeno. Shizuo tenía uno de los botones rosas del orihara en su boca mientras que con una mano entraba y salía un dedo del ano del menor. El pelinegro gemía y mordía su labio inferior en busca de acallar los vergonzosos sonidos que salían de él.

-y-ya me-metelo shiz-zu-chan—suplicó el informante.

El rubio obedeció y colocándose entre sus piernas, lo miró desde arriba en busca de una confirmación que obtuvo en un leve movimiento de cabeza. De a poco fue ingresando en el pelinegro sacándole gemidos de dolor, cuando la mitad del miembro de shizuo estaba dentro, este ingresó en el otro por completo de una sola envestida, sacándole un grito de dolor. Conforme las penetraciones iban tomando un ritmo más acelerado, los gritos de Izaya se convertían en sonoros gemidos. El rubio tomó el pene de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarlo, y al cabo de unos minutos Izaya acabó sobre el pecho de ambos y al sentir la contracción de las paredes del menor, shizuo terminó dentro de él.

Ambos con la respiración agitada, sudados y sonrojados se miraron de reojo. El pelinegro tenía una sonrisa amplia mientras que el rubio una más discreta. Shizuo se acercó a su oreja y la beso con dulzura.

-no se lo diré a nadie, solo yo puedo conocerlos a todos- susurró antes de besarlo en los labios.

-no quiero que nadie más los conozca- respondió el pelinegro antes de volver a unir sus labios.

-yo también te amo pulga- dijo shizuo antes de volver a besarlo y no ver la expresión de sorpresa y el sonrojo en la cara de su nueva pareja.

Sabía que psyche había metido la pata…

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantan las partes de iza-nii tanto como él.**

 **Pues bueno, no hay mucho que decir como en otros fics… en este especialmente me costó mucho escribir "pelinegro", no sé por qué, siempre me salteaba la "r".**

 **Bueno…**

 **Bessos, yukii…**


End file.
